All of me for you
by EmiStar
Summary: Luffy has mysteriously dissapeared. Can the crew really hold it together without him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Please don't sue.

Notes: I haven't written fanfic since…a really long time ago, but this little piece forced itself onto my computer. It's set sometime after the Alabasta arc.

3 weeks since he had left the note. Small cracks in the crew's patience had begun to expand into yawning caverns.

The night was beautiful. The stars were clear and bright in the sky and the seas around the Going Merry lapped gently against the boat. Nami surveyed the scene slowly, taking deep breaths of the warm night air. Where could Luffy have gone? Why? The logposts for all the islands were accounted for and the small rowboats were still there. Maybe Sanji was right, everyone should split up and look for him. Maybe an even better plan would be to hop a rowboat with her treasure and just leave. Everyone had practically stopped speaking to each other. Even Sanji had stopped fawning over Robin and her. She missed the frequent outbursts of "Nami-chaaaaaan".

Snoring. From behind the mast came loud, obnoxious, mindless snoring. Of course it was Zoro. Nami felt the great urge to kick him in the side. He had been distrurbingly calm and disconnected since the beginning. Only changing his weight lifting and sleeping cycles to fight with Sanji. Whenever they had group meetings he would simply say Luffy would be back and would either fall asleep or walk away. In fact nothing would make her happier this very second than giving Zoro a good swift kick.

She drew back her leg preparing to land her spiky sandal heel in his unprotected kidney. Her leg made the arc forward, but never found its intended target.

"Zoro if you don't let go of my ankle right now I will kill you."

"It's your own fault for trying to kick me." With a casual flick he released her ankle, followed by a loud thump.

"Why aren't you more worried?" Nami struggled to sit up and look dignified as she spit out the question. She loaded her words with all the frustration and anger she could muster. It was a tone of voice that would have broken most men. However, in his most infuriatingly calm voice Zoro replied, "Why don't you have faith in him?"

"He disappears in the middle of the night, from a ship in the middle of the ocean and hasn't been back for weeks. This is Luffy! He rushes into things without thinking. He's a trouble magnet! You understand him, so how can you act like everything's fine!" Actually most of the time when it came to crazy Luffy behavior, Nami could count on Zoro to back her up. Well back her up about as much as anyone on this crazy ship did at least.

"It's because it's Luffy that he will be back. His note said so."

"I swear to whatever powers are out there if you just grunt and pretend this conversation is over I will double the interest on the money you owe me!" Stopping mid-grunt, Zoro's eyes widened in fear at never escaping the clutches of Nami's wallet.

"Nami how long have we been on this ship together? Luffy's the captain. He can be an idiot, but he's the captain. We wouldn't all still be here if we didn't believe in him. Has he ever let us down before? Now can I go back to sleep?" Strands of tangerine hair fell across her cheeks. Was it all really that simple? They were all partners, _nakama_, and just had to trust in one another? No, it was never that easy. Nami knew from years of working for Arlong that you could never take anything at such an elementary face value.

Zoro pushed the hair out of Nami's eyes. His hand was rough and callused, but his touch was light. He was, as always, the perfect swordsman, a balance of violence and grace. She held her breath. Nami knew if she let it out that all her anger and apprehensions would flow out at the same time. It was hard to let it go.

"Try breathing, it's good for you."

"You bastard," Nami exhaled in his face and cracked her first smile in the past few weeks, "I think you're wrong Zoro. Something has happened to Luffy, but…but I do think that we are all better off staying together." _I will try to believe in what we have_, she silently added. Nami twisted and tried to stand up when an awkward set of arms was flung over her shoulders. The positioning was strange, the whole moment was strange, but she maneuvered herself closer to him and leaned into Zoro's shoulder. Then for a moment everything was just right. Within seconds rhythmic snoring issued from Zoro's mouth.

"So", Nami mused, "Zoro was actually concerned about Luffy too." They needed Luffy. Out of the crew, Nami and Zoro were the least likely to ever utter the words, but they also needed each other.

"Luffy we're waiting for you. Hurry back," she whispered before dropping into a rare, uncomplicated sleep.


	2. From where it all begins

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.

Notes: This started as a NxZ centered drabble, but it began to expand. I have a a lot of love for Nami/Zoro, so there will be plenty of that sprinkled through, but this is now mostly an all crew general One Piece fic. All C&C appreciated.

Chapter 2 – From where it all begins

3 weeks earlier…

Water drops played a discordant harmony against the slick granite floor. The only glimmers of light came from cracks in the solid rock walls. Through this a lone figure stumbled blindly against the damp confines of the tunnel. His feet scraping against the rock pathetically. His strength almost completely gone. The only avenue left to express his frustration was to arch back his head and let forth a mighty shout.

"I'M HUNNNNGRY! MEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAT!" Silence. A few more seconds and, "aaaaurgh! Where is that old man? He told me I could find One Piece down here. He told me there would be FOOD!" Luffy threw himself against the wall, slumping on the cold, wet floor.

"I'm soooooo hungry. Fooooood. I wonder if anyone found my note yet? I bet Sanji is making something really good to eat right now." Drool began to trickle down the cheerful captain's chin and his happy food thoughts carried him off to sleep. If Luffy was a light sleeper, which was one of the farthest things from the truth, he might have noticed the thin panels sliding open in the rock. Light rays shot into the dank cave. Two pairs of eyes; one yellow, the edges flecked with sleep dust debris and red pus, the other a lively blue, framed by long black lashes, stared at the snoring rubber man.

"He's an idiot," pronounced ugly eyes.

"I like him! He has style!" retorted the man with the pretty blues.

"I correct my statement, _you're_ the idiot!"

"Okay so he seems a bit on the thick-headed side, but this rubbery fellow would make a great new member to the crew. Have I ever chosen badly before? Unlike _some_ people in this room." The taller man's spine stiffened at the slight and he swung his gaze into a tight glare at the slighter man. His partner didn't flinch.

"Aye, so you have had a run of luck picking new members. I'll leave rubber boy to you then. I'm more interested in what will happen with the ship he left behind."

"Deal, we'll meet back here in a month. We'll see who picked the better hand then."

"As usual Phaous, I'll take the boys. Do you need anyone?"

"hmm, don't think I will Braus. Good luck!" Braus' grunt indicated he didn't need no stinking luck, and with a meaty shake of Phaous' shoulder he walked off toward the docks. Phaous turned back to his new prize. This captain would be the best addition yet. He could feel it!

Present time

Only a twitch at the corner of her lips betrayed Robin's stony expression. She gazed with a mildly curious and happy eye at the pair sleeping against each other in the slanted morning sunshine. She had begun to question her own sense of perception when it came to those two, but it looked as if she was accurate after all. On the surface everything looked so peaceful. Like just another day on the Going Merry. In fact it looked even better than a normal day.

Robin's ears detected a sudden breaking of the silence. Hands snaked out of the kitchen door's framework and whipped around a surprised Sanji.

"mmmrgh," he struggled against the delicate hands that now held him silent and captive. Robin walked back and smiled reassuringly at Sanji. Despite his recent dejected state his heart melted at her glance and little hearts danced in his eyes. From below the upper deck he heard a delicate yawn, like a cat stretching. It had to be Nami.

"Did I really sleep like this with Zoro all night?" she blanched.

"Oh Nami-saaan!" Maybe it was the sunlight, or Robin's smile, but Sanji felt more like himself than he had in the past few weeks.

"Sanji-kun! Good morning! What's for breakfast? I have a good feeling about today," and the thing was Nami did have a good feeling about today.

"Would you two shut up," Zoro growled snapping both Sanji and Nami out of their smiles. Sanji leapt to the deck railing, preparing to deliver swift justice from above when he stopped cold. Casually discarded next to Zoro's legs were Nami's sandals.

"No." It couldn't possibly be true. He was jumping to conclusions. Just because he heard Nami yawning down there and her sandals were next to Zoro and Robin had tried to stop him from looking at the lower deck, none of that meant what he thought it might. Anger banged in his temples, blood rushed to his head, but just as quickly it diffused again. This was just another in a long line of disappointments and wasted energy that had been culminating the past few weeks. Without a word he slammed the kitchen door and disappeared to make breakfast. The happy mood destroyed, Robin, Nami, and Zoro broke away and wandered in separate directions.

"Something big almost happened, eh Captain Braus," a waspish, tanned sailor remarked. They were squeezed around the viewing scope on Braus custom-built submarine_, The Lusty Ebi_. They could see and hear perfectly all that went on at the Going Merry using the mirrors and sound bugs they had set up on board 3 weeks earlier.

"That was an interesting development indeed Worthem. Call the other boys. We will start boarding preparations tonight!" Worthem scurried down the narrow corridor leaving Braus to survey the now empty Going Merry deck. He only had a week left before he had to present to Phaous, but he knew he would be ready. This ship and its crew were a premium catch. There was no doubt about it. Of course rubber boy's crew had their problems, but it was exactly those problems that would net Braus an easy victory. The last three weeks spent on research would help ensure that he wouldn't be embarrassing himself in front of Phaous anytime soon. The salt-and-pepper whiskers on his chin wriggled in anticipation as he smiled. Oh yes, he would show Phaous a thing or two indeed.


End file.
